<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hexed by Floople_Doople</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885294">Hexed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floople_Doople/pseuds/Floople_Doople'>Floople_Doople</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Enchanted (2007) Fusion, Angst, Comedy, Damsel in Distress Dimitri, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Disney villian Hubert, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floople_Doople/pseuds/Floople_Doople</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, in the faraway kingdom of Fhirdiad, everything was as it should have been. The handsome prince Dimitri traveled far and wide, always seeking justice and true love, with heroes as mighty as they were eccentric always by his side, and his fairy godmother watching over him always... and of course, the wicked warlock Hubert Von Vestra showing up to spoil everything. Every. Single. Time.</p><p> But one fateful day something went terribly wrong, and with a twist of the most unholy magic, the warlock and the prince find themselves trapped in a strange new world, one where there are no happily ever afters. </p><p>Well, it would seem that Hubert would just have to upset the balance of things there as well!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra, Dedue Molinaro &amp; Bernadetta von Varley, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hexed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The human experience is a terribly tricky thing to describe, and something that is rarely ever agreed upon: however, a very good suggestion would be unflinchingly hopeful. Through grief and turmoil, strife and despair, the one thing that anyone could always count on is the propensity to dream. This was a luxury that anyone could afford, to take wing upon a fancy and escape the limitations of life in favor of a world separate from the body. The only things inaccessible were what one simply didn’t care to imagine, meaning the most fantastical adventures, the strangest creatures, and purest of true love was all there for the taking. All one would have to do is think it, and it was through that reviere kingdom of Fhirdiad into being.</p><p>Fhridiad was a place cradled high, high up in the highest peaks of the tallest mountains, where sorrows secreted in snow and worries washed away by the winter winds. It was a place with all the gifts so to speak, with whimsical peculiarities around every corner. The animals spoke, magicians ran corner stores, and bombastic adventurers patook in thrilling duels with the most horrible beasts. If one was good, perhaps when they laid their head upon their pillow, they would catch a glimpse of Fhirdiad. They may claim a magical moment of their own to carry back into the waking world, so that even in the face of the most heinous adversary they would never cease to believe in the impossible. In their hearts, they knew that it was only them who could keep the magic alive, after all.</p><p>It was enough to make Hubert Von Vestra <em>sick.</em></p><p>There’s one other fantastic suggestion to describe the human experience, and that’s unfathomably terrifying: a sharp contrast to what Fhirdiad presented itself as but a contrast it embraced nonetheless. Fhirdiad was an anomaly, and no matter which way it was turned it never made any real sense. Trickster spirits terrorized the public, witches had no qualms about casting horrific curses for the subtlest slights, and those monsters often gobbled up a fair share of hapless victims before any gallant white knight could put an end to their rampage. If someone bad could no longer fight the lull of sleep, they might find themselves reprimanded for their misdeeds in Fhirdiad, for what would surely be a long, long night. They’d be subjected to an incomprehensible hellscape, and the wickedness they endured would poison any little happy moment they might have the fortune of knowing. The thundering of the frail hearts only made the dark incantations stronger, and this was the Fhirdiad beings such as Hubert knew. The terror the land cultivated was what allowed him to thrive.</p><p>The dark powers that plagued Fhirdiad from the moment it came into being was something that came as naturally to Hubert as breathing, and Hubert firmly believed that any asset should never go unused. He poured years of practice though malevolence and mayhem perfecting the art of evil, until every dark force bent completely to his unshakeable will. It’s not that Hubert enjoyed the unrest he caused in the fair kingdom; well, to be fair he found it to be absolutely delightful, but the glee he found in his sins was more of a fortunate benefit to the overall picture. As polarizing as Fhirdiad was, there was a sensible aspect to it… light needs shadow, Hero needs villain, and every story needs conflict.</p><p>Decidedly, Fhirdiad had gone on far too long without one.</p><p>For a place that put such a heavy emphasis on never giving up on one’s dream, the people of Fhirdiad were quite resentful towards Hubert for doing just that. Dominion over darkness was not enough to satiate the warlock, so his bitter, blackened heart had set itself on taking claim to the glittering kingdom as well. The course to victory is a difficult one indeed, and one should never judge another for taking their time with their journey: whether this be weeks, months, or in Hubert’s case, years. Take that comforting piece of advice as you will, but Hubert knew that if Fhirdiad were to be his he needed to act quickly, as on this day their crown prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd was to be crowned.</p><p>Hubert and Dimitri could not have been more different; Hubert had grown up alone, reliant on his own prowess and wit to master the nasty null that rested just underneath Fhirdiad. On the other hand, Dimitri was brought up in warm, loving light at the knee of the late king. There were attendants and servants and knights to guide him every which way, all with the crown nestled in his lap. Where Hubert was eloquent and cunning, Dimitri was naive and socially awkward. When Hubert was pragmatic and cautious, Dimitri was trusting and honest. Whilst Hubert was sinister and sly, Dimitri was sensitive and sweet. Dimitri was adored. Hubert was hated. Dimitri was beautiful. Hubert was hideous. Brains over brawn, blight over beauty, the heir was the one and only obstacle in the way of Hubert’s dream. With the way their fates intertwined, it was difficult to say if Hubert and Dimitri had been made to oppose each other or if they had been made for each other.</p><p>Believe what you will, but both Hubert and Dimitri’s paths led up to this wonderful day, the day where Fhirdiad would welcome the arrival of the new king. Citizens, knights, and guards alike were completely stupefied off of their own ecstasy, A boisterous crowd ensured anonymity, and with triumphant horns blaring from each corner, who would be able to hear a scream for help? Why, they may as well have rolled out a red carpet for Hubert, fluffed up the throne cushions just how he liked it, and prepared a drink and snack for him while they were at it. each and every one of his missteps and miscalculations would cultivate what would surely be his final victory. He could predict any mistake, foresee any snag, and had every possible detail planned down to the second. In just a few heartbeats, the kingdom of Fhirdiad would be brought to its knees before the unstoppable and all powerful Hubert Von Vestra.</p><p>How’s <em>that</em> for a happily ever after?</p><p>Hubert had taken Dimitri prisoner before; as a matter of fact Dimitri was kidnapped so regularly it had become like clockwork. Regardless, Hubert was careful to not let his prior experience give way to overconfidence. Even if he had spent months familiarizing himself with Fhirdiad’s castle in preparation for this day, he was entering a hornet’s nest, and the slightest error could be his very last. He hadn’t imagined the prince would be alone, but the servants getting their hands on him to fuss and groom seemed unlikely. It would have been far more plausible to find him among his people, making merry whilst the local children clung to his back and legs. Yet Hubert had not found him among the castle town square, nor with her servants, not even in his own quarters. Dimitri had locked himself away in the tallest tower of the gleaming castle, so solemnly lost in a dream as he often was… though perhaps now more than ever. Hubert had kidnapped the young man more than enough times to notice that he was spending more and more time to himself, longingly gazing up through the stained glass window of what had essentially become his own personal tower. Ditmitri traded the time he spent mounted upon a horse, lance in arm, seeking something more for hours on end for just… staring.</p><p>Things were different than how they normally were. Not necessarily this new home-invasion scheme, but rather it was Dimitri who was different. The prince had taken to hiding himself in a long, blue cloak, which made the long and trim figure which Dimitri often found himself tripping over look more hulking than anything else. His hair that minstrels boasted to be spun from gold had overgrown, hanging limply over his sharp and defined face. Most notably, a single, cerulean eye that very well could have melted the kingdom’s eternal winter had only been emphasized by the dark circles now encompassing it; and an eyepatch concealed Dimitri's one and only physical imperfection - a gaping hole where his other eye should have been. He at one point had two eyes, but it certainly hadn’t been Hubert who took it. He would have remembered something like that, and thorough interrogation of each and every one of his minions turned up nothing either. All things considered, Hubert had decided it simply wasn’t his business, and that was the end of it.</p><p>Hubert folded his arms behind his back, and eager sneer formed on his face as he silently approached Dimitri from his blind side. Dimitri blinked slowly, drowned in the blue reflection of the stained glass and innocent to the creeping wisps of ebony inching ever closer to his heels. Hubert took his time to toy with the prince, standing directly beside him and waiting for him to notice the warlock and react, to jump in the air and uselessly try to fight against him. Yet Dimitri remained unfocused and unaware, a sight that might have been enough to get Hubert to tut sympathetically. He raised a hand up, slowly curling it towards the back of the prince’s neck as the shadow beneath them ringed around closer, until...</p><p>“Mishka?”</p><p>Dimitri flinched with a small, guttural sound, whilst Hubert dissipated into the shadows to avoid detection by the skin of his teeth. The sound of that honeyed voice was matched to a body as a visage of vermillion and copper stood shadowed in the doorway.</p><p>“Godmother…” the corner of Dimitri’s mouth twitched into a timid smile, heavily stomping towards her and stopping just a few feet away, head bowed and neck exposed.</p><p>Cornelia Arnim, as most fairy godmothers do, had only appeared in the kingdom when her god-child in question needed her the most. She’d all but adopted the young prince not long after his father passed away, guiding him through every tribulation Dimitri might have faced. Her overbearing meddling often put a wrench in Hubert’s plans, as it was usually her who would supply any soft-hearted do-gooder who became smitten with her little prince with anything they needed to bring him home to safety. Magic swords, magic axes, magic roadside directions…. couldn’t she let the blithering fool solve his own problems for once? Regardless she was well compensated for her role, if her glamorous nature was anything to go off of. Luxuriously dressed, intricately styled, and no matter where or when you met her, she always seemed to be adorned with a new piece of turquoise jewelry.</p><p>“Hiding away, are we?” She asked, hips swaying as she made her way into the room. “Today of all days, don’t tell me you’re feeling shy...”</p><p>“Not hiding.” Dimitri corrected, just a tad embarrassed. “Though… I will be truthful with you. I was… reflecting on some things.”</p><p>“On what? We’ve been ready for this day, haven’t we?”</p><p>Cornelia draped her hands upon Dimitri’s arms.</p><p>“Everything you’ve hoped for, prayed for… it’s all right here! A king just as your father before you, that horrible warlock nowhere in sight, everything is just as it should be!”</p><p>“And…” Dimitri interjected, a small glimmer in an otherwise vacant eye. “Now we’re one day be closer to happily ever after…”</p><p>“No, little princeling. We’ve passed that point.”</p><p>Dimitri was silent for a moment, a look of dread falling over his face, before he let his eye flutter shut.</p><p>“... my apologies, Godmother.”</p><p>“Oh…” Cornelia crooned with pursed lips. “The last thing I want to see is you sulking, my precious little Mishka…”</p><p>Her elegant, manicured fingers pushed back the flaxen locks, revealing that oh-so-beautiful blue eye. The prince’s sharp inhale did not so much as shake his fairy godmother’s dimpled grin as she dragged her fingers through his bangs. She let out a low chuckle, her pointer finger sliding down the bridge of Dimitri’s nose and tapping the tip.</p><p>“Ah, such a momentous day! I am overcome with joy for you…” She commended him, all whilst she circled around him, the drape of her dress sliding against his firmly planted ankles. “But looking at you even now, so big and handsome… all I can see is that adorable little boy, nipping at my heels. Godmother, I wish for this! Godmother, I wish for that!”</p><p>She stopped at Dimitri’s side with a coy smile, whereas the prince would not meet her face.</p><p>“...Tell me, my godson. what would you say to a wish now?”</p><p>Dimitri’s head snapped up, eye blown wide and lips parted. Cornelia snickered at the gangly king-to-be’s astonishment.</p><p>“I know it’s been awhile…” She peeled her sleeves up to her elbows, playfully wagging a finger at Dimitri. “But I hope you don’t think I’ve become rusty!”</p><p>“Never.” Dimitri quickly said. “I merely-”</p><p>“Anything, little Mishka, for your special day. Anything your heart desires. All you’ll have to do is ask nicely...” Cornelia stepped forward, forcing the prince back, with a fanciful look on her face. When Dimitri could do nothing but gawk, she gave him a little hint. “... What do you say, Dimitri?”</p><p>“...I…” Dimitri stopped as Cornelia hovered underneath him. His voice, deep and rumbling like a lion’s roar, sounded like little more than the mewl of a kitten. He breathed in deeply, trying to formulate some response as his fairy godmother raised her brow expectantly.</p><p>“...No, Godmother.” He exhaled, looking down. “You have done… more than enough for me… and for that, I am grateful.”</p><p>Cornelia’s surprised smile gave away to satisfaction and pride, stepping backwards.</p><p>“Do you see how you’ve grown, my godson…?” She asked. “So selfless. So sympathetic…”</p><p>Dimitri’s shoulders relaxed as the praise, but his gaze remained trained to the floor as Cornelia elegantly turned on her heel. Over her shoulder, she said one final thing.</p><p>“You will be the perfect king.”</p><p>Dimitri hadn’t so much as twitched as Cornelia left the tower, leaving the door wide open. Though his legs trembled with the effort, Dimitri made his way to the exit, but stopped just short of leaving. Instead, he slowly, quietly closed the door, snuffing out the light of the outside and leaving the room illuminated in the brilliant blue of the stained glass.</p><p>That’s when he heard a thump upon the floor.</p><p>Dimitri turned quickly, and saw a bundle of black laid upon the floor. The pile rustled, revealing a little old man underneath the heavy cloak, looking rather pained as he tried to push himself up. When he saw the prince before him, he let out a shaky breath, crumpling back to the floor and folding his hands in a pleading gesture.</p><p>“Your majesty…! Please, I had never intended to intrude!”</p><p>“...How… where did you come from…? Dimitri asked, in disbelief.</p><p>“I only wish to- I wanted to- I-I was trying to…” The old man fumbled desperately, before he gave up and proclaimed. “Do not think me disloyal, to the royal family I am forever faithful!”</p><p>Dimitri began to lumber towards him, his great and laborious steps accompanied by the loud rattling of his armor.</p><p>“Forgive me!” The old man cried, shaking with fright as the king swooped down to his level.</p><p>“Still yourself…!” Dimitri whispered, gently placing his arms underneath the elder’s arms. “I will do you no harm.”</p><p>Dimitri lifted the man to his feet as cautiously as he could, linking an arm with him to hold him steady.</p><p>“Your majesty… you mustn’t debase yourself with something as lowly as myself…”</p><p>“Please, don’t speak like that…” Dimitri shook his head, visibly uncomfortable with the praise, if one could even call it that. “Moments from now, I am to be your ruler… I am your servant as much as you are mine. Perhaps even more so.”</p><p>The old man laughed, quietly.</p><p>“Your godmother was right, prince... you would have made such a marvelous king, wouldn’t you?”</p><p>Dimitri suddenly felt very strange when the old man took his hand into his. He looked down, To see the color fade from the man’s hands, turning from peach to purple to black, veins and moles warping to rigid cracks and boils. Dimitri tried to pull away, only to find it impossible. He put his full strength into wrenching his hand free, as the old man straightened his back and he began to glow with dark energy.</p><p>“Your majesty…?” He asked, in a voice that was not his. “You look as though you’ve seen a ghost….!”</p><p>By the time Dimitri recognized those venomous green eyes, it was too late.</p><p>The celebration that the citizens of Fhirdiad had thrown truthfully wasn’t that bad of a set up. But anything good and fun eventually being ruined was just part of the territory of living in a fairy-tale kingdom, so nobody should have been surprised when the following transpired. The warm spring breeze was replaced with an eerie howling wind, and the bright sunlight from the picture perfect blue sky faded away. The crowd fell silent as they looked up to see swirling tunnels of inky black clouds swallowing the sky, lighting strikes of purple striking streets and houses alike, leaving lilac flames in their wake. Then there, atop the balcony where the new king was meant to be crowned, the blue and silver tapestries flew open, turning to red and gold in the blink of an eye. Just behind the curtain was none other than the culmination of the nightmare that still cling to their minds, Hubert Von Vestra, wearing the oversized silver crown titled upon his head.</p><p>“What a stupendous welcome home!” He gloated, hands coming to meet one another at the fingertips. “Not a bad turnout either, but there’s always room for improvement…”</p><p>Hubert took off the crown, absently twirling it around in circles on his wrist.</p><p>“I am here to stay, after all!”</p><p>Hubert relished in the wave of disapproval which followed.</p><p>“I know, quite a shocking revelation, but it’s not without good reason.” Hubert explained cheerfully. “But upon further discussion with the previous heir, we came to the mutual agreement that I, superior to him as I am, really ought to bear the burden of the crown…”</p><p>The crowd roared their disdain, demands to see the last remaining Blaiddyd ringing out insistently.</p><p>“Do you doubt my credibility? Well, why not ask your precious prince himself then?!”</p><p>With a flourish, he seemingly pulled the missing Dimitri from thin air, bound hand and foot with tendrils of shadow. Thrown to his knees in front of Hubert, he clenched his teeth and snarled at the forceful treatment, hanging his head so to hide his face. Hubert wouldn’t grant him such comfort, as he took ahold of his hair and wrenched it back, exposing his vulnerability for all the kingdom to see.</p><p>“<em>Bow before his majesty</em>!” Hubert cackled, as a cacophony of screaming and wailing of the poor people nestled itself into his personal list of his happiest memories.</p><p>In moments, knights armed with lances still adorned with celebratory flowers and ribbons burst onto the balcony to defend their lord. with a wave of his hand their weapons went flying over the railing and down below. Before anyone else could make a move, Hubert wrapped an arm around around Dimitri’s middle, forcing him to his feet before he warped them somewhere where they could get a little bit more privacy.</p><p>It was more to entertain himself if anything, as the kingdom would surely scurry to seek out Hubert elsewhere, ripping the land apart and tearing their hair out to try and find their lost leader. Unbeknownst to them, Hubert and his guest were safe and sound atop of the tallest spire of the castle, just out of sight and completely out of grasp. Granted, Hubert didn’t care much for how high up in the air they were, at the edge of the city with seemingly bottomless cliffs resting underneath every corner; however, watching the townsfolk looking not unlike little insects rushing about on the ground in a frenzy made it worth it, without a doubt.</p><p>“Well…” Hubert clicked his tongue, taking a moment to adjust his clothes. “I think the public perceived me quite well, don’t you?”</p><p>If there was anything Hubert enjoyed about the spoiled little prince, it had always been their banter. Hubert rested his hands behind his back, leaning into the peripheral of the prince’s good side. Dimitri simply turned away, lazily lolling his head to the other side. He had since outgrown the haughty little pout he would give Hubert as he tried to act defiant, replacing it with a deep, stoic frown.</p><p>“We’ll schedule a session to review the ordeal later; I want to hear proper criticism for it, prince. But for now, what to do with you… I’m sure we can work out some sort of arrangement that’s beneficial for both parties.”</p><p>Hubert faked a gasp.</p><p>“Oh, I know! We’ll trade kingdoms. I’ll take the scenic and picturesque Fhirdiad, and you are free to do as you will with the crumbling ruins of the palace I once called home. Since I quite like you my prince, I shan’t even charge rent.”</p><p>Dimitri shifted slightly, trying to turn himself away as far as he possibly could from Hubert as he took in a long, shaky breath.</p><p>“Anxious about leaving home, are we? No need to worry yourself, as your new ruler, I could offer you employment. I’m sure you’d make the most charming valet…”</p><p>“You speak as though any of this would matter to me…” Dimitri finally piped up, though the thickness of his voice told of how unwilling he was to do so.</p><p>“We’re alone, my prince. There’s no need to put on a brave face for me…” Hubert knelt before Dimitri and slipped his fingers underneath his chin to get him to look up. Dimitri met Hubert’s smirk with emptiness in his eye. “You know me, do you not? I would never scorn you for bearing your heart to me…”</p><p>“There’s nothing in my heart left to show, Hubert.” Dimitri lamented. “I would feel nothing but<em> the satisfaction of knowing I am right</em>, if you were to cut my chest open now and find it hollow.”</p><p>“Oh?” Hubert perked up at Dimitri's sudden change in demeanor. “Have you lost all hope so soon? Will you truly do nothing but sit here and spew nonsense whilst I plunge this perfect kingdom into darkness? Will you not fight back as I mutilate the dreams of your countrymen? If you’d be so inclined to get out of your thick head for a moment, I am but a hair away from taking everything from you-”</p><p>“Then take it.” Dimitri snapped. “Perhaps a monster such as myself will find belonging in the wretched reign you wish to build.”</p><p>“You won’t, little prince.” Hubert hissed. “You cannot even begin to fathom the world that your ancestors left me.”</p><p>“Don’t pretend that you know what my world has become.”</p><p>Hubert shouldn’t complain, especially with every odd now in his favor, but he couldn’t help but remain vigilant. By this point in his plans, some dewy eyed heroine or over-zealous hero always would have come charging to Dimitri’s rescue; which in turn made Hubert realize that he had never actually made it this far in one of his plots before. It wouldn’t do him any good to look this gift horse in the mouth, so he stuck to his routine and tried to put his damsel in a proper state of distress.</p><p>“So, who do you think your godmother will send this time around? I believe you’ll find my strength to be quite unmatched, but regardless any advantage is one worth taking.” Hubert doubted Dimitri knew anything about this, but it didn’t hurt to ask. “I know this usually isn’t her style, presumably not yours either, but perhaps she’ll have a little throwback? I am all but salivating for the chance of vengeance against an old favorite.”</p><p>That seemed to strike a cord with Dimitri, as his eye finally lit up, albeit with what was unmistakable fury.</p><p>“Cease your torment and do as you will with me!”</p><p>“I’ll get to that, if you would only let me finish…!” Hubert glared sourly down upon the prince’s snarl, curling a lip at his utter lack of manners.</p><p>“Will you, Hubert?” Dimitri asked. “You’re all talk, no action.”</p><p>Hubert grasped Dimitri’s chin in a vice grip.</p><p>“Bold of you to say, in your position.”</p><p>“There’s nothing holding you back now.” Dimitri gave what looked to be a shrug. “Nothing left to keep either of us here.”</p><p>“What the <em>hell</em> is wrong with you?!” Hubert released Dimitri and pressed a hand to his temple. “What’s wrong with the fairy godmother, what’s wrong with the kingdom, what’s wrong with… Dimitri, everything in Fhirdiad all wrong! Don’t tell me you’re so dimwitted that you haven’t noticed it!”</p><p>“What does it matter?!” Dimitri spat. “This is it! We’ve reached the end!”</p><p>“Well then what do you suppose I should do?!” Hubert shot back, completely exasperated.</p><p>“<em>LET IT END</em>!” Bellowed the prince in response.</p><p>For a horrible moment, Hubert considered just letting the man go. There was always a method to the madness, the bumbling prince would find himself helpless in the clutches of the dark warlock, a misfit hero comes to save the day and that preening fairy godmother coughs up some pixie dust. Wash, rinse, and repeat. Hubert didn’t mind a twist in the tale, today had been meant to be a twist in the tale, but this? There was something about this that simply wasn’t right. He was winning. The prince had given in. The hero was missing. Where was the climax?! It couldn’t have been this easy, it wasn’t supposed to be this easy! If it was, then everything he’s done for his dream was all for-</p><p>“Am I interrupting something here?”</p><p>Hubert unconsciously let out a sigh of relief, eager for some semblance of normalcy as he turned to face what would be the adversary he would inevitably squash. His security was short-lived when he met the icy eyes of Cornelia, who stood atop a smaller spire with her arms folded, race unusually nonchalant.</p><p>“What… why, if it’s not the kingdom’s very own enchanted nanny.” He bowed before her, mockingly. “To what I owe the pleasure?”</p><p>“Cute, Hubert. I’m only here to collect my godson.” Cornelia held her hand out, letting it tilt back lazily at the wrist. “And put an end to this silly little side-story once and for all.”</p><p>Hubert exchanged glances with Dimitri, who seemed to be just as confused with the entire situation as he was.</p><p>“Do you… intend to face me, Cornelia?” Hubert asked, with a disbelieving laugh.</p><p>Cornelia began to scale the tower in a spiral, summoning stairs of light to cradle each step she took.</p><p>“Oh, Hubert. I’ve only just had my hair done, don’t be ridiculous.”</p><p>“Are you sure that’s wise? Gambling his majesty’s life with yet another insignificant brigand?”</p><p>“Were you counting on it?” Cornelia challenged.</p><p>“Admittedly I had hoped this would be a victory hard earned.” Hubert emphasized. “If only to watch the hope drain from every man, woman, and child who was lucky enough to witness my ascent. It just wouldn’t be the same with me swatting away butterflies and popping bubbles.”</p><p>“Such a vivid imagination! You almost sounded like my Mishka there… It almost breaks my heart to disappoint you. Almost.”</p><p>“All I know is that I’m not too keen on the unruly brute either, but are you insinuating that there’s truly no one who would come?”</p><p>“If that were the case I believe it wouldn’t be an issue of heroes tiring of the prince as they would with your ever consistent pestering.”</p><p>“Fair enough.” Hubert settled. “Now, enough of the games, Madame. Where is your champion?”</p><p>“Oh…” Cornelia tilted her head at the ebony clad man. “Things really just aren’t going your way today, are they?”</p><p>Hubert, now feeling quite incredulous, grit his teeth at the fairy godmother as she laughed at him.</p><p>“I’ve always been inclined to the element of a good mystery, but even I can admit that it’s appeal is better in small doses.” Hubert grinned tightly as he looked between Cornelia and Dimitri. “In other words, would either of you buffoons explain to me what exactly is going on here?”</p><p>“You’ve terrorized this kingdom for far too long, Hubert.” That saccharine look was still plastered to Cornelia’s face, confronting the dark mage in the same tone she might have used whilst explaining to a child why they couldn’t have a second desert. “I’ve taken it upon myself to put an end to your crimes permanently.”</p><p>Cornelia took a step onto the spire, the sparkles flying from her foot followed by a resounding crack. Hubert flailed to restore his center of gravity, looking over the edge of the spiral to see large splits forming at the tower's base, aqua light streaming from them. Hubert whipped back around to see Cornelia take a second step, causing the bindings trapping the prince to dissipate. Dimitri moved either to fight with or flee from his captor, only to be shaken himself by another shift in the marble.</p><p>“Oh, do be careful Cornelia! One false slip and there goes happily ever after!” Hubert sing-songed to keep his mind off of just how precariously high in the air they all were.</p><p>“There will be no happily ever after. Not for you.”</p><p>Cornelia now stood just before Hubert, staring him down as she daintily slid her heel forward and lightly tapped the floor; sending the ledge Hubert teetered just over crumbling into dust. His hand flew out, to cast a spell, recite an incantation, anything, but it only met the thick fabric of a worn and tattered cloak. Unable to do anything else in his panic, Hubert’s fist closed tightly around the cape to steady himself, tripping Dimitri to the ground as he had tried to leap away. Hubert was able to catch a glimpse of the prince clawing at the ground to stay in place, even as the ground was giving out underneath him. Just behind him, that smug, Cheshire grin on the fairy godmother’s face finally gave away to a pinched look of panic as her godson struggled to stay on white stone. Before she could do anything, both he and the warlock went tumbling over the edge.</p><p>“No!” Hubert could hear Cornelia’s screech as she rushed to the edge, her wide eyed terror giving away to bared teeth rage, and with a mighty effort she swung her arms out to cast a spell.</p><p>Several streams of magic, rocketing like shooting stars weaved around and between the doomed duo. As they flew deeper in the pit, they suddenly burst with a great force, opening a swirling portal in place of the bottomless pit they were hurtling towards. the prince went down faster, a look of silent horror on his face as he spiraled past the warlock and towards the center of the portal, where he was consumed by the blinding light.</p><p>No one had caught him.</p><p>There was always someone around to catch him, why had no one caught him?!</p><p>If no one came to Dimitri’s rescue, then he was surely doomed. This was all Hubert was able to muse as he felt the magic begin to surge and sing around him, his whole world turning to white.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, and I hope you're looking forward to more content in the future! -PlumeriaPip</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>